


Gift from the heart

by blackandbluegrayson



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Cooking, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentor/Sidekick, Secret Santa, Timy mention of alchool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: For Titans discord secret Santa:Roy and Garth are trying to find the best gift for important man in their lives. Simply to realize one important thing : gift doesn't need to be bought.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Garth (DCU), Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Kudos: 12





	1. Roy and Garth : Shopping

“Okay that’s it, I give up. There is no way I can find a good gift.” Roy groans as he let himself drop on an empty bench outside one of the shops. 

He didn’t care about the slow snow. He needs to cool down after passing so much time inside around many crazy people. There is still one week before Christmas and, even if he began to search for something as early as October, he hasn’t found any that feels proper for his boyfriend.

“You are probably right.” Garth confirms as he sits beside his friend and takes a sip of his slush. There are so many people in the shops that he was near to dehydration. Lucky the snow makes the humidity higher. Not to mention the repetitive music was making his head hurt. 

“You are supposed to encourage me, man.” Roy comments and sends a glare toward his companion.

“You only asked me to assist you to find a gift for Dick. Not to be your moral support Atlantean.” He teases and offers his cup to him.

“I hate you.” Roy mumbles and takes a big sip.

“Of course, you do.” Garth snorts. “Remember you are the one that asked me, of all people, to help. When my only contact with Christmas is with the team?”

Not mentioning that every time some super villain seeks to destroy the world with some kind of thematic plot.

“Donna’s back on Themyscira and Wally is terrible at keeping a secret sometimes, you are the more logical to choose. No way I try to call anyone in his family. Bruce will probably manage to glare at me through the phone.” The red hair sighs softly.

“Still I don’t feel I am the one that could help you. We don’t celebrate Christmas in Atlantis. Except for King Arthur, but he always goes back to the surface by himself for the evening.” Garth comments. 

“Any idea where he goes?” Roy asks a bit curious as he finally gives back the nearly empty glass of slush and shivers a little.

“To his late father’s lighthouse. He passes part of the night listening to music in front of the fireplace. At midnight, he goes to the quay with a mug and toasts to his dad.” Garth explains.

“That is pretty precise. Do you stalk him?” Roy teases him.

“I do not!” The Atlantean says blushing. “He is always so melancholic when he came back, I followed him last year to see what caused it.” 

Roy shakes his head at this. Their whole team knows about the affection Garth has for his mentor. The other man still denied it to this day. 

“Why haven’t you gone in and spend the evening with him?” He asks.

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt or impose on my king’s personal time.” Garth answers a bit embarrassed.

“Garth for God’s sake… You may never really have a good chance to celebrate the holiday, but you have been around humans long enough to know this time of the year is for family and friends. Arthur would be happy to have you with him.” Roy comments as he flicks the other man’s forehead.

“If I do, I should find a present too.” Garth says looking worry. “What can I bring worthy of a king?”

“Trust me that sounds as hard as getting something for the adopted son of a billionaire,” The red hair laughs.

Seeing how that seems to stress his friend, he decides to take pity. “You don’t need to buy a gift. You, being there for him would be the greatest thing you can do for him. Just slam a bow on your head. You have access to the light house, right?”

Garth nods. Arthur has given him a key long ago after his father’s death, offering to his protege a home on the surface. Garth never uses it but treasure the trust associate with it.

“That’s good, so here the idea. I will help you find some decoration, treats and eggnog. On Christmas’s eve you get the lighthouse ready for Arthur’s visit. Trust me, he would love it, if not, blame me.” The archer says rising from the bench and shake the snow off his hair.

Garth seems to think a moment. That did sound nice. If that could make his mentor smile, he has to try it.

“No, a bad plan, Harper.” He compliments as to follow his teammate.

“Of course, you should listen to me more.” Roy answers and grabs the Atlantean by the shoulder and drag him back into the shops. There is a lot to get to make sure Garth and Arthur have the best night.

“Why aren’t you doing something similar for him instead of finding a gift?” Garth suddenly asks after a few boutiques. He pulls away the silly reindeer hat the other man keeps putting on his head. 

“What?” Roy questions a bit confused.

“Why don’t you prepare a day like this for Dick? I feel he would love that kind of attention after the last few months.”

Roy blinks a few times feeling stupid not having thought about it. 

True, the last year have been hard on their young leader: Robin has been fired by Batman, has gone on a trip to find himself and now is trying to be taken seriously as Nightwing. Things are bad enough that he is not sure Dick is even planning to visit the manor. 

Roy knows how important this period is for the acrobat. When he has his fall out with Ollie, Dick has invited him to come to celebrate with them in Gotham. Roy has refused not wanting to have anything to do with any rich asshole. He wasn’t really surprised to have Dick at his run-down apartment door with leftover and the ugliest sweater Roy has seen in his life.

He remembers one comment Dick has made as they eat on his beaten couch. Something about missing his mother’s home cook meat. Alfred’s food is great but not as familiar.

“Are you trying to tell me I should listen to my own advice?” he asks his friend.

“That the nice way to put it. I would say you are an idiot.” Garth laughs and forces a Christmas tree hat on Roy’s head.

“Thank Garth. Now let’s get this done… I have some stuff in place for next week.” He claims.

The Atlantean smiles and pick his shopping basket. Roy is right, they both have a lot to plan.


	2. Dick/Roy : cooking

Dick lets out a frustrated sigh as he threw the Christmas string light in the decoration box and drops on the couch. He just lost the last hour trying to untangle that thing. He rubs his face and looks at his living room. He has managed to put the tree up and place some ornament in. He wanted to hang some light around the place to give a more festive vibe. But all this, makes him feel emptier and colder. 

Maybe he should bury the hatchet for one night and go to the manor?

No. He might make a quick call to Alfred when Bruce is patrolling.

A heavy knocking at the door takes him out of his self-pity party. Dick is on his feet before he realizes it. He didn’t expect anymore.

“Dick… Come on man. Open up.” A muffle voice request. A familiar one.

“Roy?” The acrobat asks before opening the door.

“Finally! I was worried I was carrying all this up here for nothing.” The archer pushes pass him with his arm full of bags, a Santa hat covering his head. “I know you relate with birds, but so you really need to get an apartment on the last floor?”

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, what are you doing here?” Dick asks ignoring the question.

“We are both alone today so I thought we could have a nice dinner. The archer says as he places the many bags on the small kitchen table.

Dick watches Roy as unpack the bag and realize he was serious about this.

“It sounds pretty sweet actually.” He comments.

Roy smiles and press a kiss on his lips. “Why don’t you go take a shower while I begin to cook?”

Dick glances down at his worn-out sweatpants and t-shirt he has put after patrol for a week straight. He blushes a little at how much of a mess he looks. Not mention how he smells.

“I wasn’t expecting any visitors.” He tries to defend himself.

“You have one, so go clean now,” Roy teases him and playfully shoves him toward the bathroom.

“Please don’t trigger the fire alarm by cooking something too spicy.” He warns him. Roy had learned how to cook from Oliver. Ollie’s chili has one heck of a reputation in the League. Still he makes his way to the bathroom.

As the hot water fall on him, Dick begin to sense the tension disappears from his shoulder and that empty feeling ease. Just knowing Roy is out there in the other room makes him feel so much better. He realizes he has been an idiot to not think about calling him earlier.

What they have is still fragile and sometimes they seem to be confused about what the wish from this relationship. Both have issues in their life but want to support each other while not botherimg the other with their problem. Donna keeps telling him that they’re both too proud and total fools. Dick knows she is right. They might have to learn to let go and lean on each other.

He takes a few extra minutes in the shower, just enjoying the moment. Or he is just working on his nerves. 

Dick finally moves out of the shower and wraps himself in a towel. He looks at the bathroom and realizes he should clean some more towels if he stays all night and put new sheet as he is at it. He makes a beeline to his bedroom to get everything ready.

“You know that you don’t need to clean for me?” Roy calls from the kitchen.

“I’m sure you will appreciate clean bed sheets without sweats and blood on it.” Dick answers 

He just closes the washing machine when he sees Roy in the entrance of the room. This face really serious as he grabs his arms and checks him over.

“Roy?” He asks too confused.

“I understand you are trying to prove yourself. But look at you. You are mostly bruises and scraps.” He comments clearly unhappy.

“The new uniform still need work, but I’m getting there.” Dick assures him.

“Just be more careful.” Roy says and press a soft kiss on his shoulder.

“I am, but I would make a more effort.” The acrobat promises and leans against his firm body.

“Not that I mind, but you should dress. Or else I might be sidetracked and burn the dinner.” Roy mutters hugging his briefly before he moves back to the kitchen.

Dick wants to complain about the loss of Roy’s heat against his back, but the smell of what he is cooking has his mouth watering. It would be a shame waste it. He could always cuddle with the red hair man more when the both have eaten.

He throws on some warm pyjamas and goes to join Roy in the kitchen but he is stopped by his boyfriend voice.

“The kitchen is off limits. Continue to decorate if you need to work on something, but you let me cook.” He warns.

“You sure? I may not be a master chef, but I can help. And it is Christmas Eve it feels wrong to let you slave in the kitchen like that.” Dick comment trying to peek at what he is doing.

“I’m good. Not out,” The archer says pointing back to the living room with the knife he is using.

“You remember it’s my apartment.” Dick respond but walk to the boxes he leaves. “Like I care. I will bask in the fact I can boss you around.” Roy snorts.

Dick laughs and reaches to gather the light string he has abandoned initially but something else catches his eyes under the other decorations. He smiles and picks up the vinyl sleeve. This one has been his parents. Alfred has kindly kept that box in storage all those years and has given it to Dick when he quickly visit the day before thanksgiving.

He walks to the turntable he has, glad for his big classic vinyl phase in his early teenage years. He gently put the stylus on the record and take a step back slowly worry to disturb it.

As the first note of White Christmas fill the room.

Dick closed his eyes a moment listening. All this feels like a distant memory, behind his eyelids he can see his parents. His father dancing around their trailer as he tries to get his mother away from the small stove. Mary always seems to resist for the show but Dick remembers how amused she was. He loves watching them dance from his bed. They were as graceful on the ground than in the air. His dad would pick him up in the middle and then waltz together.

Dick opened his eyes and glances back at Roy. He is working in front of a large pot and moving his hips to the music.

“Dance with me.” He asks extending his hand toward him.

Roy looks at him for a second before he lowers the heat of the stove’s burner and clean his palms on a washcloth. He dances toward Dick and take the stretch hand. Dick laughs as Roy makes him spin before bringing him against his chest. Dick smiles and wraps his arm around the older man neck and rests his head on his shoulder. He let out a happy sigh when Roy wraps his arms tightly on his hips.

They waltz like this until this side of the record is finished. It might be only a twenty minute, but it was a magic moment. The warmth of Roy’s body, the music and the smell of the food throw him back to better days.

They stay like this a little longer even when the melody has stopped.

“Let me go stir dinner to be sure so it doesn’t stick.” He says.

Dick nods feeling he is blushing like a teenager facing his first love, it ridicules.

He put the other side of the record before he moves back to the light. Roy decides to help him while waiting for Dinner to finish simmering. By the time it cooked, they have decorated the whole living room.

“Want to eat in the kitchen or in front of the TV with a Christmas movie?” Roy asks as he is filling up two bowls.

“Only if it’s Die Hard.” Dick answers as he drops on the couch with blanket fresh from the dryer. 

“You read my mind?” Roy snorts and go sit and give him a bowl. “Careful it’s hot.”

Dick is pleasantly surprised to see that what Roy has worked so hard to cook is a stew. It is not a traditional meal but so much welcome at this season.

“It smells so good.” He comments. He holds the bowl closer to enjoy the warm and the aroma.

“Come on, taste it.” The other man says.

The acrobat is a bit confused why Roy is so eager to watch him eat. It is not the first time he cooks for him. Sure, he has worked hard on this. Assuming this was a new recipe Roy is trying, he doesn’t ask more questions and takes a bite.

Dick froze mid-chew, he hasn’t eaten anything like this in years. Of all the stew he has over the year none has ever been comparable to his mother’s one.

“Dick? Is something wrong?” Roy demands.

“It…. It tastes just like how my mom made it. It’s perfect,” Dick mutters after he swallows. He doesn’t try to hide how his voice shake.

Roy let out a relieve sigh. “I’m just glade you enjoy it.”

“But how did you achieve this?” The black hair man wonders.

“Well… I decided to be my own detective. I manage to contact people from Haly’s Circus. After bouncing from one to the other, I got some of the recipes your parents shared with them and the one they remember you like from the commune kitchen.” Roy answers and rubs the back of his neck.

Roy nearly burn the inside of his thigh when Dick throws himself at him and wraps his arms around his shoulder. He can feel the wetness against his skin were Dick hide his face in his chest.

“Dick. Hey…” He mutters running his hand on the other man back. He is not sure why he is so upset.

“This is one of the most thoughtful things someone has done for me.” The acrobat sobs.

“I’m really happy you like it.” Roy answers and blushes softly.

Dick looks up and kisses his boyfriend deeply.

“I don’t feel like I can get you anything that can top that.” He mutters against his lips.

“Tonight is as much for me than for you.” He assures Dick.

Dick presses one last kiss on his cheek before he sits back. He cuddles against Roy and start the movie as they feast on the good food.

There is no snow falling outside to make this night a cliché, but it just perfect for them anyway.


	3. Arthur/Garth : Kiss

When Arthur came out of the water near the lighthouse, he deals his blood run cold when he saw light inside. For a moment he fears someone is trying to burglarize his childhood home. He makes his way to the door without hesitation.

The scene he walks in is not what he was expecting.

The living room is decorated in a well-arranged tinsel and ornament. The glow of the fireplace softly on gold, green and tiny bit of red around the room. There is a strong smell of spice and something else. 

All this should make him feel uneasy, but it gives the impression of home. 

“Hello?” Arthur calls.

“There is a sound of a cookie pan hitting the ground in the kitchen follows by Atlantean curse. One in familiar voice.

“Garth?” He says and walks toward the noise.

“I was expecting you to arrive later.” The young man comes out stopping him to step inside and is clearly blushing.

Arthur looks at him, taking in his present in the house and the Aquaman theme ugly Christmas sweater he is wearing. He is not sure which one confuses him the most. Garth’s cheek seems to colour even more under his scrutiny gaze.

“I hope I haven’t overstepped, but I thought you could use some champagne tonight.” He offers.

“Of course, you are welcome here Garth. I’m more than happy to have you with me today.” Arthur says gently. 

Garth’s shoulders relax and he smiles at him. Arthur’s heart squeeze in his chest at the sight. Every day he marvels at how much that little kid that was aware of fish have grown in such a wonderful young man. It is a bit overwhelming for some time now. 

“If you want, you can go change in dry and comfortable clothes while I prepare something to drink.” Garth offers.

“You seem to have done a lot around here. Let me put something on and I will help.” Arthur offers.

“It nearly did. Do not worry. I won’t let my king work on Christmas Eve.” Garth chuckles softly.

“Let get one thing clear tonight. I’m not your king or mentor. We are friends, family, enjoying holiday.” Arthur and crosses his arms.

“Alright.” Garth approves blushing.

Arthur ruffles his hair a bit and make his way to his room to change. He takes more time than normal to choose his outfit. Not that Garth hasn’t seen it at his worst in the past, but tonight he feels he should make a little effort. 

When he came back down to the living room, Garth is sitting on the couch. There are two mugs on the table. As much he looks still a bit nervous, Arthur considers he is at the right place. Many times, he has thought about inviting him but he never wanted to impose his own tradition into him. 

“Don’t know what you made but it smells good.” He compliments as he sits with his former protege. 

“Mulled wine…. I wasn’t sure what kind of traditional drink you use. If you prefer there is eggnog in the fridge.” Garth says and offers one of the mugs.

“That sounds perfect. Are you legal to drink alcohol?” He teases Garth as he picks up the cup.

“You know I do. I’m not a child anymore Arthur.” The young man comments his ears red.

“You aren’t indeed.” He replies and raises his mug for a toast. Garth taps his own against his before taking a sip.

Arthur made a small please noise tasting the mulled wine. He wasn’t something he normally drink but it is quite pleasant. 

“It is really good.” Arthur compliments when he nearly finishes his cup and motions around the room. “All of this is Garth. Thank you so much. It has been awhile since this home feel so alive on Christmas. It feels like home.” 

“I am so glad you like it. I wasn’t sure you would appreciate. It was an idea of Roy at first.” He blushes a little.

“Clearly Oliver underestimates the lad. That you had helped didn’t change what you did tonight.” Arthur put the cup down wrapping his arms around the younger man. 

He smiles when he feels Garth hug him back a bit clumsy but as strong. Not being part Atlantean he would probably have some bruised ribs. They hold each other a while longer than they would normally. Arthur will enjoy this. 

Garth is the first one to move back and push his dark hair being his ears. He blushes softly and Arthur only want to bring him back in his arms.

“I will refill those.” The young magician announces before he grabs the mugs and makes his way back to the kitchen.

Arthur watches him go when something catches his eyes. He gets up to follow him.

“Garth wait. Did you put this up?” He asks showing the green decoration hanging from the door frame.  
“Yes. Roy mention to me it was essential. That mistletoe brings happiness and good fortune.” He answers. 

Arthur chuckles a little at this. “Well, that a way to see it.”

“Please tell me that wasn’t a bad joke. It is one of the few times I didn’t double-check.” Garth whimpers. He clearly upset he has messed something up.

“It is not. Let me show you.” Arthur says softly.

He steps closer and put a hand on the other man cheek and press a soft kiss on his lips. It’s barely a chaste peck that doesn’t last more than a second. For a moment Arthur worry he has gone too far and misinterpret a lot of things. So, he moves back to apologize but Garth follows seeking his lips. Arthur is more than happy let him and gently push him toward the counter so he could take the cups out of his hand and put them on the surface. Without breaking the kiss. 

Now that they both have free hand, they wrap their arms around each other and deepen the kiss. It likes a tidal wave after a dam is destroyed. Arthur has no idea how long the kisses, but when they finally move apart. They are both a little out of breath. That says a lot.

He looks into Garth’s beautiful purple eyes. He could see so many more emotions asking to go out. There is a reason the young man uses Tempest as his code name. He is as gorgeous, raw and powerful as one at this instant.

“I couldn’t wish for a better gift.” He says and brings the other close for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistakes pleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
